Fatal Destiny: Rise of the Fallen
by ComicGirl238
Summary: Liz and Zanna's story to the Fatal Destiny saga; it's a tie-in to Dark Fables. Liz finds herself becoming a sole-savior for the land of "The Garden," a position she never expected and desired - leading her to severe situations, especially evil are hunting her down for their plans. Meanwhile, Zanna and David are falling out...


Elizabeth Pennykettle was meant to be an ordinary mother; living an ordinary life with her only daughter, Lucy, while at the same time struggling with the pre-adolence and their frustrated tenant, David Rain as well.

But her life is in turmoil because her gift will eventually come in danger of evils' hands...

Following her daughter's unexpected departure with her friends, Liz could only imagine what source of atrocity would befall on them...

Liz may not see to Lucy's leaving, but she can tell the latter's presence isn't here.

_Oh Lucy..._ Liz thought. _What have you gotten yourself into this time..._

Then all of a sudden, another presence came by her - at her right side of her bed. It was a half-woman, half-snake being with long blue hair, covered with a lavender bandana that matches her shirt. She also has her ring with her, of course, but her expression doesn't seem to be on a positive note.

The nagini's sudden appearance obviously surprised Liz to no end...

"Yo," the nagini begins speaking. "'See you're awake now."

Liz doesn't know how to respond to the woman with a snake feature on the bottom half, but the latter continued.

"'Rare to have humans like you to ever wake up in this spell-casted neighborhood here, but since you're and about, I guess I should clue in on what's going on here.

"Apparently, a war has been going out for a short time and it wasn't long for the good guys getting their ass whooped in time to be a part of 'her' trophy collections.

_Trophy? 'Her?' _Liz's thoughts were spinning, but just as she was about to speak, the nagini then came back to talking.

"Oh, where are my manners?" She spoke. "'Name's Bleu, you're Liz right?"

"... Yes." Liz respond.

"Nice," Bleu answered. "Formality's over, though; you have the power to bring clay beings to life, so there's something uyou/u have to do."

_Me?_ Liz thought. _What should I do? I only make clay dragons to life, but bringing others..._ She stopped dead after the last thought; Bleu could only think of one thing - doubt.

"Look," Bleu continued. "I know this was out of the blues, but that ability of yours will come in handy.

"If you can bring clay dragons to life, so can the warriors that were defeated in the war and turned to stone as a result."

"Bleu, you don't know the other part of the legend I've lived through," Liz paused for a second. "If a dragon from my world were to shed a single tear, they'll -"

"Whoa, Liz, I didn't say they're dragons; they're warriors, meaning they're humans." Bleu argued back at the confused potter woman. "And besides, I get what you're going to say later and I'd rather _not _talk about the sad side effect it'll give to the dragons you make.

"But enough chit-chat, we got real business to discuss about now," Bleu now in her serious mode. "Liz, you have to use your power to restore the warriors - so as long the being, 'IceFire,' is in tact. And don't worry about the old hag; what's her name? Never mind.

"You've just won a trip around the world - but not alone," Bleu then reckons two, or rather, three beings with her. They came, and revealed a pink hedgehog-being that wore a red dress and carries a big hammer, another is a tiny bunny-looking girl wearing an orange dress tied with a blue bow and with her is some blue water-drop being with a red bow.

"Hi, I'm Amy Rose," the pink hedgehog introduced herself.

"And I'm Cream the Rabbit," the bunny girl jumps in. "And this is Cheese, my Chao best friend."

"Chao chao!" Cheese responds in joy.

"Okay, okay," Bleu interrupts. "It's already time; the three of you must protect Ms. Pennykettle from our enemies.

"The world is a dangerous place, one area or another, so it's also best to stick together like PB and J. And Liz?"

Liz looked at Bleu in pale shock. "Don't lose sight of yourself," Bleu then grabbed the potter's hand and squeezed it tight. "You owe yourself a lot, even now and later on."

"...yes." Liz responded. "Thank you..." She ended her gratitude with a small smile.

"Good, I'm glad we all came to an understanding," Bleu smiled.

"Now then, to your first destination." She then waved her hand and summoned a transportation circle, which then takes the four beings to their beginning assignment.

"And pray... To never fall for any false generosities..."


End file.
